Open Your Eyes
by HolidayArmadillo
Summary: At a party, Bones suprises her colleagues with a hidden talent. How many more secrets does Bones have...And how many does she even know about?
1. A Birthday

Open your eyes

Summary: At a party, Bones surprises her colleagues with a hidden talent. How many more secrets does Bones have – and how many does she even know about?

**Chapter 1 – A Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Ange!" Temperance Brennan smiled and pressed a neatly wrapped parcel into her friend's hands. Angela eagerly tore of the wrapping paper to reveal a scented candle.

"Sorry if you don't like it," said Brennan awkwardly. "The receipts in the box if you want to exchange it."

"Sweetie, there is no way I'm exchanging this, its way too nice!" said Angela with a grin.

Brennan smiled shyly.

"So, you're coming to my party tonight, aren't you?" Angela asked.

But before Brennan could answer, her assistant, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins burst through the doors of the lab, whooping and cheering. They came over to Angela and Brennan and plonked party hats on their heads.

"What the hell are you doing?" laughed Angela.

"Merely getting into the spirit of things, my dear lady," said Hodgins in an awful British accent.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drunk?" Brennan asked.

Hodgins began to laugh, but stopped when he realised she was being serious.

"Oh, don't worry Doctor Brennan…" began Zach.

Angela interrupted him. " It's just Hodgins' weird sense of humour sweetie,"

She said reassuringly.

"Oh. Sure." Dr. Brennan muttered, embarrassed.

At that moment, Agent Booth strolled in. "Hey." He said. "Happy Birthday by the way, Angela."

"Zach, have you finished cleaning those bones yet?" asked Angela. "I need the skull back so I can try and reconstruct the face."

Booth wandered over to the little group. "Here." He said, leaning over Brennan, who was looking through a microscope at something, and handing Angela a small bag. She reached in and pulled out an exact replica of the candle Brennan had given her.

Looking up, Brennan moved hurriedly to block her candle from view, but Jack Hodgins was too quick for her. He snatched up the candle.

"Hey, looks like great minds think alike, huh Booth? And this ones from you, isn't it Brennan. Hey, don't deny it, I can see the label."

Brennan blushed and tried to find words. Mentally, she cursed herself. _Damnit Brennan, you had to put a nametag on. Typical._

Meanwhile, Booth, for once at a loss for a quick comeback mumbled "Um, yeah… I guess so…"

"Isn't it hot in here?" commented Brennan innocently.

Angela looked over. Without her knowing it, Brennan's cheeks had turned flaming red!

"Uh…Yes… It is …Actually…" said Angela, hastily trying to cover for her friend. "Why don't we go outside for a minute?" she gabbled, "Just us girls…Ok?" Angela knew it wasn't very convincing, but she had to talk to Brennan and it most definitely could not wait.

Outside, Doctor Brennan regarded her friend with confusion. "Why did you send me outside?" she asked, "You could have turned the heating down."

"Sweetie," said Angela incredulously, "I can't believe you thought that was the heating! You blushed because of Booth!"

"Angela, you know I don't blush for anyone, even for… I mean, especially not for Booth. And you can return my candle, that doesn't bother me."

"Ok," said Angela firmly. "We need to get some things straight. First, I am not returning either of the candles, but if I did, it would be Booth's."

"Why not mine?" Brennan was genuinely confused.

"Because you're my best friend." Said Angela with a smile. "And that's also the reason I had to get you outta there. If Hodgins noticed you blushing, you would never hear the end of it."

"Thank you." Brennan smiled. Then her face turned back to one of puzzlement. "I still don't understand why you said I blushed because of Booth though."

"Because. You. Like. Him." Answered Angela, as if stating the blindingly obvious.

"What? No! Angela, Booth is nothing but a friend to me. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, absolutely nothing is going on with me and Booth, and nothing will happen. No friends with benefits, nothing!" Brennan was close to yelling, her voice rising in annoyance.

_Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._ Brennan's words echoed silently in her head. _Oh my God, did I just yell at my best friend? What have I done?_ She thought guiltily.

Then, "I'm sorry," said Angela quietly

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising," said Brennan softly. "I also should have realised that you're my friend and were only trying to give me some advice. I'm sorry Angela. Forgive me?"

"Of course," said Angela warmly. "So how about this party? You wanna come?"

Dr. Brennan hesitated for a moment, then "Sure." She said, with a smile.


	2. Denial

Open your eyes

Thank you so much for anyone who reviewed, I'll try and update as quickly as possible.

**Disclaimer: Depressingly, I own none of the Bones characters. **

Chapter 2 – Denial 

Night was falling, but Dr. Brennan was still sitting in her office, going over some paperwork. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Booth until he sidled up to her and covered her face with his hands.

"Booth!" she said, half laughing, half annoyed.

"How did you know it was me?" questioned Booth.

"Well, your hands are too large to belong to a woman," stated Brennan.

"Could have been Hodgins…or Zach," reasoned Booth.

"Your hands are much more…" Brennan bit back the words 'strong and muscular', flushing slightly. "Your hands are of a significantly larger build than either Zach's or Hodgins'," she finished quickly.

"Well, anyway," said Booth, "My 'significantly large hands' and I are here to remind you that the party is in a half-hour. Angela would be pretty mad if you missed it."

It took Dr. Brennan a while to register Booth's words. For some reason her analytical mind could not fathom, she was still thinking about…Agent Booth?! _Jesus, Brennan, what's happening to you? _Brennan fought with herself. _ Booth is just your colleague…friend…with nice hands… WHAT! Oh no, I did NOT just say that. Get a grip, Tempe! _She thought fiercely.

Then his words finally penetrated her thoughts, and she snapped out of it. "Oh God, the party! I hope I have enough time." Brennan seemed to have completely forgotten Booth was there. "Damn!" she said to herself. "My cars over the other side of town!"

"You know, I could give you a lift if you need it." Agent Booth broke in politely.

Brennan hurriedly searched through her thoughts for an answer. When she found it, it surprised even her.

"Ok then," she said smiling slightly. "Lets go."

Booth turned around to walk out, and Brennan couldn't help but notice the feature his jeans showed off so well…

"No!" Brennan said aloud.

"Huh?" asked Booth, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing…" stammered Brennan, trying hard to look innocent. _Smart move, Brennan. _She thought with annoyance.

The two partners exited the lab and climbed into Booth's SUV. Suddenly Brennan noticed something. "Booth, you're not dressed either."

Booth almost said 'What, I'm naked again?' but decided against it. Bones wouldn't understand anyway. "I know." He said instead. "I'll get changed in the bathroom at the party."

The words were out before she could stop them. "You can change at mine, Booth." She said. Seconds after, she recognised the implications of her words and cringed. _Why did you even start speaking? Next time, THINK, God damnit. _Inwardly she chastised herself, but outwardly she just smiled and nodded as Booth accepted her offer.

_The only problem, _mused Brennan,_ is that it's very hard to act normally when, in the space of about 10 minutes, Booth will be naked in my apartment. Oh, and the other problem is, I find this thought incredibly alluring…No! Stop it! Jesus, what is happening to me? _Brennan resorted to the only thing she really knew how to do – logical reasoning. _Okay. Has Booth ever showed any feelings for you? _A thousand images of Booth protecting her, saving her, looking after her, flashed through her mind. _No. Definitely not. And do you have any feelings whatsoever for Booth?_ Again, a multitude of Technicolor images whirled through her head, among them Booth's hands on her face and that whole incident with the candles. _That looks like a no. So, Booth has no feelings for you and you have no feelings for Booth. Simple._

Booth sat behind the wheel of his car, gazing absently at the traffic whilst automatically controlling the gears and brakes. A passing stranger could have mistaken his look for one of intent concentration on the road, but nothing could be further from the truth. As Booth stared without seeing at the rows of cars in front of him, his mind was entirely dominated by Brennan. The soft rustling sound as her hair whispered across that paperwork, rapt attention switching to amused annoyance as he covered her face, and most of all, the flustered way she tried to explain his hands…_She looks so sweet when she's embarrassed…Sweet? She'd murder you. Twice._

Booth was rudely awoken from his daydream as the car pulled up outside Brennan's apartment. The forensic anthropologist quickly found her tongue.

"Follow me." She said, and led the way up the stairs to apartment 2B. Inside the apartment, Brennan seemed to relax a little. "Ok," she said, happy to be in control again. "You get changed in my bathroom."

"Hey Bones," asked Booth, not really concentrating, "Where will you be?"

"In my room." Replied Brennan, and she breezed off, shutting the door behind her.

Booth stood there, hesitating, and then quickly strode to the bathroom before he could change his mind.

_A/N: Yes, I know nothing much happened in that chapter, but I can promise a quick update. This was going to be one long chapter but I decided to split it. _


	3. Reflection

Chapter 3 – Reflection

Thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed or put this story in your favourites.

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Bones or any of the characters. **_

Dr. Brennan walked quickly into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She turned to the mirror, and gasped in shock. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. _I haven't looked like this in a long time! Must have been about 14 years…_ It was almost as if the mirror was reflecting the past. Brennan's eyes clouded at the thought of happier times, when she was carefree and happy…and her parents were still alive. A solitary tear trickled down her face, soon joined by several more. In seconds her whole body was wracked with sobs. Brennan slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees, crying softly.

In the bathroom, Agent Booth looked in the mirror and fiddled nervously with one of the buttons on his jacket. He had been surprised but pleased when Bones had offered to let him get changed at her place. He smiled as he looked around the bathroom, filled with countless bottles of conditioners and perfumes. All around him was the scent that drove him crazy with desire, that warm, fruity, spicy smell…Bones' smell. Just then, he heard a sound that almost broke his heart. Somebody was crying. _Bones! _He thought in alarm. Booth stepped into the hall and knocked gently on the bedroom door. "Bones?" he called, his voice filled with concern. "Are you okay?" No answer. Booth pushed the door open a little way. A heart-wrenching scene met his eyes.

Bones was huddled on the floor, a pitiful heap of clothes and hair, still shaking. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Booth stepped into the room, tiptoed carefully over, and gently touched her shoulder with his hand.

Slowly, she looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her gaze was troubled. "Booth," she whispered hoarsely. "I- I'm…"

Booth cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. She began to sob again. "Temperance," he said softly, lifting her tearstained face to his. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed and said thickly, "I was thinking about…my parents."

Booth took her hand in his. It was ice cold. "Do you want me to call Angela and tell her you're not coming?"

"No. I'm fine," she said, beginning to stand up, "Give me five minutes."

" 'Atta girl Bones. I'll be in the hall." Booth stood up also and left the room.

Brennan took a deep breath. _Okay,_ she told herself, _you are going to enjoy yourself. Now get ready, before you start freaking out again. _She walked to the wardrobe and smiled as she thought of how sweet Booth had been. She didn't have the strength to fight her feelings any more, but that no longer felt like a bad thing. _Just give him a chance! _She heard Angela's voice saying. "Maybe I will," she said quietly.

Five minutes later, Booth heard the bedroom door click and looked up as Bones walked out, looking down at the floor almost shyly. A man with only a little less control than Seeley Booth would have thrown himself at her. Even so, he only just managed to stop himself gasping in amazement. _God she cleans up good! _

Brennan was dressed in a silk halter neck dress in dazzling fiery colours; amber, gold, ruby and topaz, all shimmering and shining like the sun. Her hair was loose over her shoulders, auburn curls cascading down her back. It took a while for Booth to regain coherent speech. "You look…phenomenal."

She looked up at him dazedly, a small smile gracing her slender features. "Really?"

"Really." Booth smiled and linked his arm through hers.

She smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Thank you so much Booth. For everything."

Together, they walked out of the apartment, arm in arm. And slowly, the Temperance Brennan walls began to fall…


	4. The Party

Chapter 4 – A Party - and A Surprise

A/N – Thank you again to anybody who has reviewed, and if you haven't, the shiny blue button is right there .

**_Disclaimer - I own nothing apart from this plot._**

Booth's SUV pulled up outside Angela's house. The car ride had passed in companiable silence, with both the anthropologist and the agent lost in thought. Now and then one of them would turn to look at their partner then quickly look away again. They were acting like teenagers, but neither of them gave a damn. As the pair undid their seat belts, Brennan and Booth simultaneously turned to look at each other. The chemistry between them crackled and fizzed in the air as crystal blue eyes met chocolate brown ones.

Brennan took Booth's hand. She looked troubled. "Booth." She said, looking down at their clasped hands. "You have no idea what you are getting into and you should probably get out of it while you can."

"Why?" Booth asked simply.

"I'm not worth it. I don't deserve a great guy like you, and it's not fair on you to be stuck with someone like me. I'm just not worth it." She repeated the words quietly.

Booth looked at her, concerned. "Temperance." He said softly. She looked up. _That's the second time he's used my first name. _"Who told you that you weren't worth it?" He questioned gently.

"Nobody did. I just know." Booth was amazed by her lack of self-confidence.

"Bones," he told her. "You are worth it. You are worth it more than anyone I've ever dated. Trust me."

She said nothing, but smiled at him gratefully as she turned around and stepped out of the car. They walked up the drive and Booth knocked loudly on the door. Angela opened it and gasped when she saw Brennan. "Wow, sweetie, you look amazing!"

"Thanks," Brennan muttered self-consciously.

"Come on in, everybody's in the living room." Angela ushered them through to where Hodgins and Zach sat talking about bugs or whatever the hell they talked about. They both looked up as the two partners walked in, Booth first, Brennan hiding behind him.

"Hey Booth," said Hodgins, "Where's Dr. Bre- Wow." Brennan had tried to sidle unnoticed into the room, but had not evaded Hodgins' sharp eye. Zach also looked round, and his jaw dropped at the sight of his boss.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably under the combined stare of Hodgins and Zach. She mumbled something incoherent and slid into a chair, where she began fiddling nervously with her necklace.

Booth saw how embarrassed Brennan had become, and moved to stand in front of her, blocking the two squint's view. He gave them a fierce look. 'Cut it out!' he mouthed. Hodgins and Zach saw he was being serious, and abruptly stopped staring at Brennan.

"Hey, don't you guys have to go somewhere?" Booth asked meaningfully.

Zach started to say no but Hodgins was already dragging him from the room. He could be heard explaining to Zach about questions he was not supposed to answer.

Booth turned to face his partner. "Hey, that's what you get for being beautiful," he said.

"I'm…beautiful?" Brennan breathed.

"Incredibly." murmured Booth, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

At that moment, Angela came in, followed by Zach and Hodgins. "Who wants drinks?" she asked brightly. A little too brightly.

"Have you been listening to our conversation?" Brennan asked, frowning in suspicion.

"Of course not!" said Angela quickly.

"Oh really?" put in Booth dryly, "So its just a coincidence that there is a print of the door handle on your cheek?"

"Ange!" Brennan was indignant.

Angela laughed easily. "Ok, ok, I'm guilty. But it is my birthday."

Brennan smiled in spite of herself and reached over to take a drink from her friend. She took a big mouthful, trying to make herself relax a little.

The alcohol was slowly doing its job. Dr. Brennan was thawing out, joking and laughing with her colleagues. Angela left the room to go and get something, but nobody took much notice, and went on talking. Suddenly, Brennan froze. Booth, who was sitting next to her, felt her body go tense. He looked up.

Angela had just re-entered the room, carrying a large silver machine with speakers and a microphone attached. _Why does a karaoke machine freak Bones out so much? _Booth wondered. But before he could ask, Angela began to speak.

"Ok you guys, it's time to begin our very own American Idol – squint style!"

Hodgins and Booth laughed, Zach looked confused, and Brennan turned pale. Of course, she had never seen American Idol, but she was smart enough to figure out what it involved. _If only I could be wrong for once… _she wished fervently.

Unfortunately, Angela explanation confirmed her fears. "Zach, American Idol is a singing contest."

"Oh." Understanding. "OH." Horror. Obviously Zach was not a singer. Brennan felt sick. _Okay, _she said to herself, _stay calm, don't…freak…out. _But she couldn't stop herself. She freaked out. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I can't do this! _

Meanwhile, Angela was talking to Zach. "Well, for that insightful speech, you get to go first." She said cheerfully.

"Oh no," said Zach bluntly, "I sing like a strangled cat."

Angela considered this. "Fine," she concluded, "I'll let you off. I don't want any angry neighbours banging on my door." Zach laughed, relieved.

"Right." Angela was determined. "Care for a duet, Hodgins?" Hodgins, who either had a huge crush on Angela or perhaps just drunk a lot, readily got up and began to sing.

Over the two voices singing 'Summer Nights' from Grease, Booth touched Brennan on the shoulder and asked her the question he had been wondering about. "What's the matter?" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Brennan was losing it. The sight of the two friends singing together had brought back so many memories, too many for her to bear. Everything was turning black and white, and noises were muted, as if she was watching from underwater. It was some time before his words got through to her. "I'm going to pass out," she whispered faintly. Booth quickly took Brennan by the arm and led her out of the room.

Angela and Hodgins were looking at each other and didn't notice their friend's departure, but Zach did. _What's happening? _He thought, but he said nothing and, after a minute, went back to watching the duet.

Brennan barely made it past the door, fainting at the bottom of the staircase. When she came around a few seconds later, it was to see Booth looking over her anxiously.

"Did I pass out?" she asked, her voice tremulous.

"Yeah. Bones, are you okay to walk?" Booth asked concernedly.

Brennan nodded, but only managed a few steps before her legs gave way. Booth caught her in his arms. "Well, maybe not," she conceded.

"C'mon Bones lets get you a drink of water." His voice was steady, but she could tell he was worried.

"I'll be okay." She tried to sound reassuring, but her voice wavered.

"Bones, you couldn't even walk a couple of steps a minute ago. There's no way you'll be able to make it to the kitchen."

"How else will I get there?" Brennan felt vulnerable, and that irritated her. The words came out sharper than she intended. She was too tired for more words, so she just tried to look apologetic.

Booth seemed to understand. He picked Brennan up in his arms, ignoring her sounds of protest, and carried her down the hall to the kitchen. He sat her down on a chair, poured a glass of water, and handed it to her. She took a few tentative sips, and seemed to wake up a little. Booth moved to sit down next to her and took her hand in his. A frown of worry was etched onto his forehead.

"Bones," he said gently, "Why did you get so freaked out?"

Her voice was faint and shaky. "The singing."

"You don't like to sing?" Booth enquired.

Brennan's voice was now scarcely more than a whisper. "I loved to sing."

Now Booth really was confused. "Loved to?" he asked, stressing the past tense.

Brennan took a deep, shuddery breath, and began to speak. "When I was little, my mom sang all the time. I grew up with the sound of her voice. It would be the first thing I'd hear every morning, and the last sound every night. Sometimes, Mom and I would sing together, at parties. Then she disappeared, and everything stopped, I never sang again."

Then the memory became too much. Brennan leant her head on the table and sobbed. Booth stared helplessly at her shaking body, face obscured by a wall of hair. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Temperance," he asked, "What was the last song your mother sang?"

She told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," said Booth, a smile appearing on his face, "I've just had a brilliant idea."

_A/N – Sorry, I know that was a long chapter, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Coming up, Brennan puts Booth's idea in action and surprises everybody. R+R!_


	5. My heart will go on

Chapter 5 – My Heart Will Go On 

A/N- Sorry for the big gaps between updates, but school has just started again and I'm weighed down in French verb tables and a zillion different cases and declensions in Latin. : )

**_Disclaimer – Not only do I not own Bones, I also don't own the film 'Titanic' or the song 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion._**

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Several minutes later, Brennan was standing shyly in front of her friends, looking down at the floor and cradling the microphone in her hands.

Hodgins leant across to Booth. "Brennan's going to sing? Whaddya do, drug her?"

Booth replied with a withering look. Hodgins backed off hurriedly.

Angela was kneeling by the stereo, ready to push the play button. She had no idea what CD was in the stereo, as Brennan had put the disc in herself. _I bet Booth knows,_ thought Angela, but when she looked over at the FBI agent, his face was curious and expectant. _Nope, not even Booth, Brennan's keeping this to herself. Why am I not surprised?_ Angela allowed herself a fleeting smile before she turned to her friend.

"You ready sweetie?" she asked.

Brennan looked over, gave Angela a quick, nervous smile, and nodded. Angela grinned reassuringly and pressed the play button.

The high, reedy sound of a flute filled the room. Brennan raised the mic, licked her lips nervously, and waited. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. As the introduction faded away, she opened her mouth and began to sing, her voice quiet but sure.

'Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you 

_That is how I know you go on.'_

Booth's mouth fell open. He stared in rapture at his partner, amazed at how beautiful she sounded – and looked. It was at that moment that he realised that she was the only one for him, the only woman he'd ever love._ And I will do all I can to make her feel the same way. _

'_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on.'_

A rush of happiness zinged through Brennan's body. _I'd forgotten how good singing makes me feel. If it weren't for Booth, I'd probably never have gone through with this, never again been as happy as I am now. Maybe there's some way to repay him. Maybe I could…_A secret smile flickered over Brennan's face. She suddenly realised she hadn't been paying any attention to the song at all. To make up for it, she put twice as much effort into the next line. The words flowed through her lips like silk, filling the room with their song.

Angela stared at her friend in awe. _I can't believe I never knew about this…Bren sings like an angel! _Brennan did look angelic, standing there with her coppery hair spilling over her shoulders and her hands clasped. Angela smiled happily. _What a great birthday I'm having! The one thing that would make this day perfect would be a little bit of romance between a certain anthropologist and an FBI agent…_ Angela laughed quietly to herself and settled down to watch her friend sing.

'Near, far 

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on.'_

Booth gazed up at Brennan, captivated, as she began the last chorus. She turned to look at him, and a smile played on her lips as she sung the last words directly to him. His face lit up as he realised the significance of the words, sung so sweetly and honestly.

'You're here 

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay_

_Forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on.'_

The song finished and the music slowly died away. Brennan looked up shyly, and was completely amazed when her friends began to applaud loudly. She smiled, and then stepped hurriedly away to sit down next to Booth. He turned to face her. "Bones, that was great!" he said, grinning at her.

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling at him.

"Well," announced Booth, "I guess we'd better get going."

With Angela waving from the door, Booth and Brennan walked down the drive and climbed into the SUV. Booth started up the engine, and the car slid out of the driveway.

Brennan broke the silence. "Booth?"

"What?"

"I just want to apologise. I don't usually get so…sentimental."

"It's okay, Bones. Everyone cries sometimes."

"I suppose," she admitted, "But it's hardly fair on you to have to sort things out, and it can't have been nice to see me upset, and then have me faint on you. I know I would have felt awful had it been the other way round." Brennan paused. "I guess I'm just trying to say…Thanks. For being such a good friend, and being there when I needed you to be."

Booth was touched. _It must have taken a lot for Bones to say all that to me,_ he thought. He looked over at her, and, seeing the awkwardness on her face, decided to keep things light. "Hey, what are friends for?" he said, giving Brennan one of his charm smiles.

By now they were nearing Brennan's apartment. Booth stopped the car and Brennan climbed out.

"See you at the lab tomorrow?" Booth asked.

"Sure," replied Brennan, "Unless…unless you maybe wanted to come in for a while?" _What is happening to me?_ She thought confusedly. _I'm not usually this impulsive and sensitive. Did I drink too much?_ _Anyway, it doesn't matter. He'll probably say no. _But a tiny voice in her head screamed '_Please say yes! Please say yes!' _over and over.

And Booth did say yes.

XxXxXxXx

Inside the apartment, Brennan searched for something to say. "You want coffee?" she asked finally.

"Sure, Bones, coffee would be good."

Brennan walked into the kitchen. Booth could hear her pouring water into a kettle and flicking it on. Slowly, he strolled through a door and found himself in Brennan's bedroom. He looked with interest around the room.

Brennan was about to pour the hot water into the mugs when suddenly one of her earrings fell out. She bent down to pick it up, quickly dumping the kettle on the counter above her. By the time she realised what was going to happen, it was too late.

Booth was happily browsing through a collection of CDs. Suddenly he froze. An agonising cry of pain was coming from the kitchen…

_A/N – Yes, ok, I know that was evil. I bet you hate me know. But not enough to stop REVIEWING: )_


	6. My Knight in Shining Armour

Open your eyes

**Chapter 6 – My Knight in Shining Armour**

Thanks much to everybody who reviewed, your reviews left me grinning like an idiot. And yes, I know, mean cliffhanger, but hello? Booth to the rescue! The medical information may not be entirely accurate (duh, I'm not a doctor), but bear with me, OK?

_Disclaimer – I own this plot. Otherwise, nada._

Booth sprinted to the kitchen, threw open the door and raced to his partners side. Brennan was curled in a ball on the floor, barely concealing her whimpers of pain. Pools of steaming water and a broken kettle surrounded her. Her skin was red raw and parts were already beginning to blister. When she saw Booth come in, she tried to put on a brave face, but gave up after a few seconds. Brennan closed her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was taut with agony. "Booth…it really hurts…" she moaned.

Booth's heart leapt to his throat at the sight of his partner in so much pain. "Ssh Bones, I know it hurts, but I'll make it better, don't worry." Booth murmured soothingly. For once, Brennan didn't have a scathing remark about being patronising, and that worried Booth all the more.

Brennan tried to get to her feet, but her legs buckled, and she stumbled over the remains of the kettle. She swallowed back a scream of pain as she looked at her partner. "Could you give me a hand?" she said, with a tight smile.

Booth quickly held out his hand for Brennan. She grabbed it, and Booth pulled her up to a standing position. Brennan winced slightly at the hot water pooling round her ankles. "You want me to carry you?" Booth asked gently. Brennan looked down at the floor and nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but the pain was agonising.

Booth swiftly lifted Brennan up into his arms and carried her down the hall to the bathroom. He really was concerned now. _It's not like Bones to be so submissive. _

Inside the bathroom, Booth sat Brennan on the edge of the bath while he quickly turned on the shower and set it to cold. He glanced quickly over at his partner. Her eyes were closed again, and she had bitten her lip so hard it had begun to bleed. Silently, Booth guided Brennan into the shower and, after a moment's hesitation, stepped in beside her.

Brennan yelped as the cold water pelted her already sore skin. All attempts at maintaining her composure left her as she pressed herself against Booth, whimpering.

Booth looked down at his partner. She looked as if she was trying to find relief from her pain in him, and he wasn't sure if he knew how to give it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Temperance," he said quickly, "You need to take your dress off."

She nodded and tried in vain to undo the row of clasps running down the back of her dress.

"Here, let me," said Booth, swiftly unhooking the fastenings. "Ok," he continued, "This is gonna hurt, but I'll be as gentle as possible."

Brennan nodded again, and clenched her hands into fists. Slowly, Booth began to peel the silk away from her skin and was horrified to see how badly scalded Brennan had been. The skin was frighteningly red, and scorchingly hot to the touch.

Brennan dug her nails hard into the palms of her hands. The pain was excruciating. Booth saw the agonised look on her face, and paused, watching in despair as a single tear coursed down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Temperance," he whispered, voice thick with unshed tears.

Brennan opened her eyes and looked at her partner. "It's okay," she said quietly. "Keep going. I'm fine."

As gently as possible, Booth pulled the dress down to Brennan's waist, trying to block out her almost imperceptible winces of pain. Quickly grabbing a washcloth, he soaked it under the shower and pressed it to one of the reddest areas of Brennan's back. He heard her sigh in relief as the cold water soothed her hot skin. Booth repeated the process, moving the cloth to cover different parts of skin, until the whole of Brennan's back had faded in colour from angry red to deep pink.

Brennan turned to face her partner. "I seem to be playing damsel in distress today," she said with a weak smile. Booth could tell she was only half joking and a bit embarrassed. Then, without warning, Brennan threw her arms around Booth's neck. Carefully, he returned the hug, very aware of her back. Brennan looked up at him, and he saw her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked in alarm. "Are you hurt, Bones?"

"No," she replied, with a small smile. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really." Brennan replied, trying to sound casual and not pulling it off too well. _I was thinking that it's strange that every time I get hurt, you're always there to help me. Hey, if I'm a damsel in distress, I guess you're my knight – in FBI standard issue body armour._

_A/N – Yeah, I know, not great. But whatever, read and review, ok?_


	7. Quis custodes custodit?

**Chapter 7**

**Quis custodes custodit? – Who protects the protectors?**

A/N – The title of this chapter is in Latin if anybody wants to know. I came across it in my Latin lesson and couldn't resist using it : ) Literally translated it's 'Who keeps the keepers?' but I just altered it a little to fit with the chapter. I apologise in advance for the length of this chapter, I know it's short but…Ok, I have no excuse. But I'll try and post again soon : ) The quote in this chapter is from episode The Man in the Cell, season 2.

XxXxXxXx

Brennan sat silently as Booth manoeuvred the SUV out of the hospital car park. Fortunately most of her burns hadn't been too serious, so it hadn't taken long for the doctor to check her over. The last couple of hours had been a blur of activity, and now Brennan finally had time just to sit and think about the events of the day. She remembered something Booth had said after their last case with Howard Epps, which had resulted in Booth breaking up with Cam after she nearly died. 'There's always this line, and we can't cross it. If we do, people end up getting hurt.'

Now the line had been crossed. And if I don't do something about it, someone really is going to get hurt.

Booth interrupted his partner's train of thought. "I guess Angela had a pretty good birthday," he commented.

"Yeah, she looked like she was having a good time," replied Brennan distractedly.

"So, when's your birthday huh Bones?" asked Booth casually.

"Oh, not for a while," said Brennan quickly. Yeah, if 'a while' means at the end of the week. Why the hell am I lying to Booth? He is my partner after all. But it's getting to be more than partners. And the worst thing is, it's not so bad. Ok, that's an understatement. It's really good. All the more reason to stop this before it goes too far.

"You know, I think I'll walk from here," said Brennan quietly.

"You sure?" said Booth, "I can drive you back to your place. It's no problem."

"No, I'm fine," said Brennan, forcing herself to smile. She could feel Booth's eyes on her as she stepped out and walked quickly away from the car. Booth just can't see how screwed up this would get, she told herself firmly. It's for his own protection.

But no matter how fiercely she repeated this, a tiny little voice lingered at the back of her mind. But who will protect me?


	8. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 8 – Open Your Eyes

A/N - Okay, I'm back. If everything goes according to plan, there will be one more chapter after this and an epilogue if enough people review.Thank you so much for everyone who has stayed with the story and extra thanks to Bellabun and Addictt for reviewing (sorry if I missed anyone out). I'm considering writing a fic about Brennan when she was fifteen, shortly after her parents died. Please tell me what you think of this idea, bearing in mind it will be quite AU and could possibly have a character from Grey's Anatomy. Read and Review!

**_Disclaimer – I don't own Bones or any of the characters, and I do not own the song 'Open your eyes' by Snow Patrol. I know you're surprised._**

**------**X------

Temperance sat at her desk and watched the rain trickle down the windows. Her watch read 5:00am; much too early to be at work even for her standards, but after three sleepless nights she was past tiredness. Temperance picked up a pen and stared listlessly at the pile of paperwork before her. She didn't really feel like working, but it wasn't as if she had anything else to do.

The click of the door jolted Temperance out of her stupor. "Hey Sweetie!" trilled Angela cheerfully. Her smile faltered at the sight of her friend. "Tempe," she said seriously, "When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine, Ange," replied Brennan quietly.

Angela was silent for a minute. Then, "This is about Booth, isn't it?"

Brennan couldn't be bothered to lie. "Yes," she said simply.

Angela came to sit on Brennan's desk. "Sweetie," she began, "Booth's crazy about you, there's no denying that. You should give him a chance."

Brennan sighed. "There's just too much at stake. If Booth and I got together, when the inevitable happens and we break up, the people who work here will be forced to take sides, resulting in this team becoming divided. I'm not going to sacrifice my work for something that is destined to fail."

Angela laughed slightly. "You know," she said, "That's exactly what I said to Hodgins when he asked me out, and look at us now. Bren, I'm happier with Jack than I've been with anyone else. I don't want you to miss out on that chance with Booth."

Brennan said nothing. _Could Ange be right? It is a fairly logical suggestion. But no. Absolutely not. There's no way it would work…is there?_

Angela stood up. She paused on her way out of the door. "Brennan? Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok," muttered Brennan distractedly, not really listening. Angela gave her friend a quick smile before walking out of the office.

Angela walked quickly down the corridor, her brow furrowed with worry. She had known something was up with Bren, but this was going too far. If things didn't sort themselves out between her and Booth, Bren would make herself ill. Suddenly making up her mind, Angela pulled out her cell phone. _Right, _she thought, _it's time to take matters into my own hands. _Swiftly, Angela punched in the familiar number and pressed the call button.

"Booth." The voice on the other ended was slurred with sleepiness.

"Hey Booth, it's me," said Angela, " Sorry to call you so early in the morning, but I need to talk to you about Brennan."

"I kinda figured something was up," said Booth quietly.

Angela sighed heavily. "Oh, something's up all right," she said sadly. "Look, Booth, we really can't do this over the phone. Meet me at the diner in a half-hour?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," replied Booth, all traces of tiredness gone from his voice. "Oh, and Angela?"

"What?"

"Why are you awake at 5:30?"

"I know someone who's been awake a lot longer," said Angela grimly, "I came to work to check on Brennan. She was already here when I came looking for her at 5:00. She's not sleeping, Booth. And I seriously doubt she's eaten in the last 24 hours. If she goes on like this for much longer, she'll make herself ill."

Angela could clearly hear the worry in Booth's voice. "I'll meet you in five minutes."

Angela almost laughed. _Only Booth can change a half-hour into five minutes in the space of a conversation. _Ending the call, Angela strode down the corridor to Brennan's office. _Shit. _Angela usually wasn't one to swear, even mentally, but now she was worried as hell. Brennan's office was unoccupied, her jacket gone from the chair. _I can't even call her, _she thought worriedly, noticing her friend's cell phone sitting on her desk. _All I can do is go talk to Booth. I hope he knows where to find Bren. _Quickly, Angela grabbed her jacket and walked out into the rain.

------X------

Brennan sat behind the wheel of her car, automatically steering it along the crowded highway as her mind wandered. Her conversation with Angela had brought to the surface the one person she wanted to keep hidden. Booth hadn't visited the Jeffersonian since the day of Angela's party, and part of her was glad about that – it made it easier for her to distance herself that way. But the other part missed him with such an intensity that it was impossible to think of anything else. Brennan sighed quietly. She had been sure she could get over Booth, but he just wasn't the sort you could forget. _And that whole 'time heals' thing is a load of crud,_ she thought angrily.

_Days have passed and instead of getting better, things have just got worse. I used to know what to do, what to think, what to want. Now all I want is to get away. _Brennan flicked on the radio, looking for a distraction. The sound of a guitar was slowly dying down to be replaced by a male singer.

' _All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and old.'_

Brennan listened to the lyrics of the song. Even though she had never heard it before, it seemed familiar somehow.

' _The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_Cos I need you to look into mine'_

She frowned. _Definitely triggers a memory. But I can't place it. A person? Place? Thing? _Brennan racked her brain, trying to make some sort of link. It was a relief to have something at least slightly worthwhile to do. _Hmm. Definitely a person. But who? _The last line of the chorus faded away and the next verse began.

'_Get up, get out get away from these liars_

_Cos they don't get your soul or your fire_

_Take my hand; knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time'_

Brennan froze. That last verse had done it. Now she knew Knuckles white on the wheel, she pulled over into a lay-by and listened in silence to the rest of the song.

'_I want so much to open your eyes_

_Cos I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute _

_Without you.'_

Brennan sat numbly, motionless but for the steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. The woman who never cried was doing so for the third time in a week. Over a song. And to most people that was all it would ever be, just words and music. But to Temperance Brennan it was a memory. And that memory had tipped the balance. Now she knew exactly what to do. Silently, Brennan brushed the tears from her face and drove back onto the highway.

------X------

A/N – Wasn't overly sure how well this chapter would work, but hopefully it's ok. Anyway, please review with your thoughts and suggestions for another fic etc. Thanks : )


	9. Perfect

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 9 – Perfect**

A/N: Okay, this is officially the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue, just to round things off. Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed or put this story on their favourites or alert list. Extra thanks to Bellabun, Addictt and This-Family-Affair for staying with the story, even when it was kinda rubbish : )

**Disclaimer: **** Do I really have to tell you? The closest I'll ever get to owning Bones is the DVD box-set I got for my birthday : )**

**------X------**

Agent Booth paced restlessly up and down his apartment, holding his cell phone to his ear. "C'mon Bones, pick up, pick up," he muttered. Beep. _'Hello, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Please leave your name -' _Booth hit the end call button and sighed. _Answer-phone again._ He'd already left about 4 messages – leaving another would be pointless.

"Where the hell are you Bones?" Booth asked the silent apartment. His conversation with Angela hadn't been particularly reassuring – in fact, it had left him seriously worried, especially after she had told him Brennan had disappeared. Booth sat down heavily on the couch, trying desperately to think of where Brennan might have gone. After a minute, he closed his eyes, in a vain attempt to focus his concentration. _Come on, _he thought fiercely, _think! She's not at the diner, she's not at home, she's not at work…Maybe I should call Angela, see if Bones turned up at her place…_

Suddenly, Booth was jarred out of his thoughts by a single soft knock at the door. Eyes wide open now, he stood up quickly and strode towards it. "Who is it?" he asked. The voice he heard stopped him in his tracks.

"It's me, Booth."

Booth's heart leapt to his throat. Slowly, he opened the door, not quite daring to believe it. "Bones?" he said softly.

Brennan was standing in the doorway, dripping wet. Her dark hair was plastered to her head, and her damp clothes clung to her slim frame. Slowly, she looked up, her blue eyes dark with emotion. "Hey," she whispered.

Booth looked at his partner, a strange mix of guilt and relief washing over him. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. "You wanna come in?" he said eventually.

But Brennan just stood there, looking at him. Then, "It's my birthday on Friday," she said quietly. "You said you wanted to know."

Booth could have kicked himself. _I can't believe I didn't know Bones' birthday! _He thought guiltily. _How could I have let this happen? This is all my fault. Well, there's nothing for it. I have to tell her. _Booth took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Temperance," he said quietly, "I'm going to tell you the truth. About everything. I'm not going to stop you from running away, because you already know it won't solve anything. I'm not going to ask you not to be scared, because there's every chance what I'm going to say will terrify you. But there's one thing you should think about before making any decisions. I know you don't like to let down your walls for anybody, and I know why. It's okay to be scared, Temperance, but don't be blinded by your fear. Forget all the bad things that happened in the past – they're not worth worrying about. Just focus on the present, and open your eyes to what could be, instead of dwelling on what was."

"Ok," said Temperance simply, smiling slightly at Booth's choice of words. She was pretty sure she knew what was coming, but for some reason she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be. In fact, she wasn't scared at all. _Maybe things will be okay after all._

Booth took a deep breath, finding himself somewhat nervous. _If she freaks out now, it'll be all over. But I guess it's now or never. _"I love you, Temperance," he said.

Then, rational, organised Temperance Brennan said something that surprised even herself. "I love you too," she said softly.

And then, right there in the hallway, she kissed him.

And it was more than just okay.

It was perfect.

THE END.

**A/N – Hope you thought this last chapter was ok. I'll try and post the epilogue as soon as possible. Read and Review!**


End file.
